


Flabby

by wisia



Series: Cap-IM TRB 2015 [7]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony feels a little flabby even though he knows logically he isn’t.</p>
<p>For the Cap-IM Tiny RBB 2015<br/>CODE: Golden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flabby

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name:** Golden [ the Art ](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/126167345333/title-im-going-to-punch-you-in-your)  
> **Title:** Flabby  
>  **Universe:** Ambiguous  
>  **Notes:** Eh…I didn’t know what to write for this round. Then, I went this stupid route with insecurity and stomach fat. I don’t know what I was thinking.

Tony frowned down at his stomach. He poked at it…

It wasn’t jiggly. Not really. He was a superhero for god’s sakes. How could it be jiggly? Still, he poked at it again. Then, Tony stared at himself in the mirror trying to see if he could pinch a piece of fat off his stomach. He was definitely not flabby. Honestly.

“You look as fine as always, sir.”

“Nobody asked you anything,” Tony said, dropping his hands. Was he really that obvious? He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

“Is the gym free for use?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” JARVIS replied.

“Good,” Tony said, but he didn’t head for the gym. He wasn’t out of shape. He was in good shape. He fought villains and bad guys nearly every single day. Steve even sparred with him on a regular basis a few times every week. Tony didn’t need the exercise.

“Sir?”

“I’m heading down to the workshop,” Tony said loudly. “Block all calls and all that. Unless it’s like an emergency or life-saving thing.”

However, even when he got to the workshop, Tony couldn’t concentrate. He fiddled around with schematics and played around, but he would invariably look back down at his stomach. He didn’t know why he felt so insecure. He touched his stomach again, feeling the muscles there. He was fit. He had abs!

Yet…

Tony huffed, saving his work and put them away. He wasn’t going to get anything done until he did something about it.

In the gym, he immediately settled down onto a bench and started doing sit-ups after warming up. He was lucky no one was there to see his pathetic attempts at it.

“Oh, you’re in here.”

Tony froze, staring at Steve. Then, he collapsed with a groan back onto his back. Oh yeah, that was why. Steve was the peak of human perfection. So, even if Tony was pretty fit, it didn’t seem like it compared to him.

“I’m—I’m done,” Tony said. He flapped a hand to the general area of the gym. “You can have it.”

There was no way Tony was going to stick around and be humiliated…embarrassed by how easily Steve went through his standard workout routine that was beyond that of regular men.

“Are you sure? Do you want?”

“I’m going to punch you in your stupid patriotic face. Look, I’m done—you can—“

“He just started ten minutes ago,” JARVIS interjected. Tony glared up at the ceiling. Steve chuckled.

“I see,” he said. “Want me to work with you?”

He pulled up the red mittens, standing in front of Tony.

“I’m seriously going to punch you in your stupid patriotic face,” Tony grumbled quietly. He laid back down. “Well, let’s have it.”

Steve paused in the middle of the second set, long enough that Tony had to kick him lightly with his legs.

“What? I’m not done yet.”

Steve leaned forward over him. He smiled at Tony and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“You know you’re not flabby at all. You don’t need to exercise.”

“Uh…,” Tony colored. “Who said anything about?”

“I saw you looking at yourself in the mirror this morning.”

“Steve,” Tony whined. His cheeks burned hotter. Steve kissed him again.

“Not flabby at all.”


End file.
